Unknown Rockstar
by Sumthinweird168
Summary: Serena's a rich rockstar but no one knows. Not even her best friends: Darien, Drew, Jake, Nathan, and Zack. What's a girl to do when all her friends are playboys and she is in love with Darien. Can she hide her real identity or not. Find out here. This is my first story hope you like it, and leave me reviews about if it sucks or not. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Rockstar

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I wish I did.

Thought are italicized.

**Serena POV**

My name is Serenity Moon, but everyone in this town knows me as Serena Tsukino. I'm a undercover rockstar with my own band, and I am very rich. I love the Tsukino's like they are my real family, but I was adopted. My real parents own Moon Inc., and they are very rich. I get up and get dressed, and wait for Darien to pick me up and the Tsukino's house.

Then I hear Darien's car pull up, then we are on our way to school. Darien talks about his latest conquest, Beryl Summers, and how he wants to go after the new girl. _Sometimes I wish he would try to date me, but like everyone else all he sees is his friend._ Drew talks about his girlfriend, Mina Love, and how he is going to marry her. Darien tells him that he is never going to get married.

We reach the school, Beryl is waiting for Darien. "Go away Beryl," Darien says. Beryl yells, "Come back here, I'm your girlfriend. I want the respect." Darien replies with, "We're through, I just used you." Beryl says, " No, that can't be true you sai-" He interrupted her and said, "I never meant any of that." Then we head to class.

**Serena's POV**

When we get to class I get a text from Luna. You have a photoshoot, and then we have to work on your music video. I text back with: Ok, I will see you there.

*At lunch*

I'm on my phone telling Luna what I need to go to the photoshoot when, I get a text from Raye. You wanna come to a party. It will be fun. I don't know. When is it? This weekend, so can you come? Yea, I will see you there. One more thing is Diamond and Sapphire going to be there? Of course, there would be no party without all four of us.

Darien looked over my shoulder, and read some of the texts. He asks, "Did you get invited to a party, and not tell us?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yea."

"Why, it is just my and couple of my friends from California."

"All the better. Is your friends hot?"

"Yea, if you're gay."

All of the guys at the table burst into a fit of laughter. Drew finally calmed down enough to ask," Weren't all of us going to the movies this weekend?"

"Sorry, I forgot about that. I won't be able to come since I'm going to a party with Raye, Diamond, and Sapphire."

Darien looked confused and asked," Who?"

"They are my friends. I can ask if you guys can come if you want to."

"Oh, do you guys want to go?"

They all nodded their head in unison. So I texted Raye. Do you mind if I bring a couple of my guy friends.

Nope, but I'm guessing hands off right?

That would be correct. See you then.

I said," They don't mind if you guys come."

**Serena's POV**

_I can't believe that Darien and the guys are going to find out who I really am. I wanted to tell them in person, but I guess they was bound to find out sooner or later. I can't wait for them to meet Raye and all of my other friends, but I don't think they'll like Diamond or Sapphire at all. _

My phone dings and breaks me from my thoughts. I pick it up and see that Diamond texted me.

Diamond: Heyy, wanna go to the party with me tonight?

Serena: Nah, I'm going to bring some of my friends tonight so I can't go with you. Sorry. :(

Diamond: Oh, what friends are you bringing? If you don't mind me asking.

Serena: The one that I go to school with.

Diamond: That doesn't tell me anything.

Serena: Darien, Drew, Nathan, Zack, and Jake.

Diamond: Oh, those friends. Can we hangout at the party with you, cause I heard that you're friends with Emerald.

Serena: What do you want with Emerald?

Diamond: You sound jealous, just kidding, but on a more serious note is that I want to date her. She's really hot.

Serena: Ok, since you one of my best friends, I'll hook you guys up at the party tonight.

Diamond: Thanks, I own you one. See ya later. ;)

I hear the doorbell ring, and I open it to find that Darien and the guys are waiting for me in his car. I gave Darien the directions to my other house so I could get my other car. When we arrive Darien gets out and says, "Who's house is this?"

"It's mine."

"Really?"

"Yep, but we're just here to get my car. You can park your car in the garage tonight so we can all go together."

"Ok."

Then, we get in my car and leave for the party. The guys are jamming away in my car until Darien asks, "So if that's your house, why do you live with Ilene and Ken?"

"So people won't find out who I am?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Darien, look I'm not who you think I am. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways."

"Try me."

"Ok, you know that celebrity, Serenity Moon? Well, that's actually me, but I like to keep it undercover because I don't want people to judge me for who I am in the spotlight. I just wanted a life with real friends like you, Ok."

"Ok, but why didn't you tell us before?"

"Like I just said I just wanted a normal life out of the spotlight, ok. Now can we stop talking about it?"

"Yes."

The rest of the trip was silent except for the music that was blaring out of my car.

**Darien POV**

_I can't believe that Serena is actually a celebrity. I mean it's impossible. Right? This is probably a joke. _

As we pulled up to another mansion, Serena texts someone on her phone so I asked, "Who you texting?"

"Diamond."

"Who?"

"The guy that's walking toward the car."

When the guy she said was Diamond got to the car, he said, "You made it! If you want I can have on of the guys take your car and park it."

"Sure, why not?"

"Just pull over there and Justin will come out and park your car."

Serena POV

I pulled over to where he said and we got out. Diamond came to my door and opened it for me and we linked arms. "Is Raye here yet?"

"Yea, she came with Chad."

"Really, I thought they broke up or at least that's what she told me."

"They did but they got back together last night."

"How did he convince her to get back together with her?"

"He told her that he was drunk and it meant nothing."

"Oh, was he?"

"No, but I'm not going to start a fight with him."

"Oh, I forgot these are my friends Darien, Andrew, Jake, Nathan, and Zack."

"Nice to meet you guys."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it and please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Rockstar

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

_Thoughts are in italicized._

Texts are underlined.

Serena POV

Diamond asked, "So Sere, these are the guys you told us about?"

"Yeah."

Just then Raye joined us. "Hey Sere, how's it going"

"Good, I guess. I almost forgot, these are my other friends: Darien, Drew, Zack, Nathan, and Jake."

"Cool, I'm Raye."

Darien asks, "So Raye, what does Serena get up to when she's not with us?"

"You'll see in a little bit."

I said, "I heard you and Chad are back together, and one more thing can you please stop look at Jake like he's a peice of meat."

She whispered, "Yes Sere, I did get back together with him and how can I stop when he is just so hot."

"Okay, I don't need to hear this."

"Is he single?"

"I don't know, how about you ask him?"

"Fine, I will. Hey, Jake right? Are you single?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Happy now, you got your answer."

"I am very happy. Do you think he'll go for a girl in a relationship?"

"Raye don't do this to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Chad will kill him."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him."

As we got into the house Emerald came up to us and said, "Serena is it true you and Diamond are together?"

"No, but can I talk to you in private?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right back you guys."

We walk down a hall and into a room and I say, "You know Diamond wanted me to come because he wanted you to get jealous."

"Really? He likes me?"

"I wouldn't have came if I didn't know he liked you and you liked him. So, what do you say?"

"OMG, I can't belive he likes me!"

"Okay, calm down. When we go out there you can take him and do whatever you want but if you hurt him, I'll hurt you worse. Got it?"

"Sere, I would never do that."

"Good."

**Diamond's POV **

I saw Serena and Emerald approaching us and they were both smiling. When they got to us, Emerald said, "Hey Diamond, want to go dance?"

"Sure, Emerald."

When we started dancing, she said," You know I like you a lot and I would really like to go out with you?"

"Are you serious? You aren't just saying that because Sere told you I liked you right?"

"No, I've always liked you but I've never said anything because I always thought that you liked Sere."

"I'll tell you the truth I did like her when I first met her but when I asked her out she told me that she was in love with someone else. Then you came along and I fell in love with you when I first saw you."

"Are you serious, that's how it was for me too."

**Serena's POV **

_Aww, look at them, I knew they'd be the perfect couple. _Just then Darien came up to me and said, " I didn't know you were a matchmaker in your spare time."

"There is a lot that you don't know about me Darien."

"Really? Like what."

"I told you who I really was and you don't believe me at all. Why would I lie about something like that to you guys?"

"To get attention, I know all of the girls tricks to try and get guys and that's one of them. So which one of us are you trying to date?"

"Darien, I don't like any of you guys in that way, you are more like brothers to me."

"Whatever, I will find out which of us you like."

I got really mad at that statement and pushed him up against the wall," I'm going to say this one more time, I don't like any of you guys in that way, so stop thinking that I do."

"Or what?"

Just then Sapphire came up and said ," Is there a problem here, Sere?"

"No, I was just telling him that I don't like any of the guys."

"Oh, okay."

When he walked away, Darien took a hold of my wrists and turned us around so he had me up against the wall, "Serena you might as well tell me who you like because I will find out."

"Fine, you want to know who I like. I like Andrew."

Darien looked really angry after I got done with that sentence so I said, "What did you think that

I liked you, why would I risk my heart on you when all you do is date, have sex with, then dump them. It's a cruel game Darien."

**Darien's POV**

_How dare she say that, she don't know who she is messing with. I'm super mad that I want to kill Andrew and her. I can't believe that she said that to my face. _I walked toward Andrew and punched him and he said," What the heck, man!"

"I just needed to punch something, okay."

"Okay, but don't use me as your punching bag."

"Fine, I won't. I was sorta mad at Sere and had no reason to do that to you, I just wanted to hurt her and you so much."

"Why did you want to hurt me?"

"Because she said she liked you."

"Who said they liked me?"

"Sere."

"Oh, but why do you care?"

"That's the point, I have no clue but right now I'm doing everything that I can not to kill you."

"Are you jealous?"

"NO, why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because, Sere likes me and not you."

"Fine, lets make a deal."

"Okay."

"The deal is whoever can get Sere to confess that she likes or loves them more than a friend then the loser has to graduate naked."

"Okay, you're on."

"Better text Mina and tell her what's going on."

"That's what I'm doing."

**Serena's POV**

Sapphire comes up to me and says, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about your friends, Darien and Andrew."

"Okay, spill."

"I saw Darien hit Andrew, so I went over to stop it when I heard them make a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"To see who can get you to fall in love with them first."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Sere."

"I can't believe them, I can't believe that I actually liked Darien."

"I'm really sorry, is there anything that I can do?"

"Yeah, there is."

"What is it?"

"Want to help me ruin their bet?"

"How?"

"Well I just realized that I really like you, and I just acted on it and we start "dating". How do you feel about that?"

"I like it, plus I do have a huge crush on you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but you're more like a sister."

"Okay. Want to start tonight?"

"Yeah."

So I grabbed Sapphire's hand and took him to the table where all the guys were. "Hey guys, did you meet Sapphire yet?

Darien responded with, "Yes."

"Well you haven't met in correctly. This is Sapphire and he is my-."

Sapphire interrupted me," Boyfriend, who she loves very much."

Darien says, "I thought you liked Andrew."

"Yeah, well after you walked away me and Sapphire started talking and now were dating."

"So you're not in love with him?"

"Well I've always liked him he's always liked me, so we thought might as well."

Just when I got done saying that Sapphire pulled me into a kiss and when we broke apart I looked over and saw that Darien, and he was fuming.

**Darien's POV**

_I can't believe that my girl is dating that idiot! Wait did I just say my girl? _I pull myself from my thoughts only to here Serena say, "Come on guys we're going to my penthouse."

Andrew asks, "You own a penthouse?"

"Yeah, it's not hard with my career and with who my family is."

"What's your career?"

"I already told you, I'm a rockstar. Do you guys wanna meet the band tomorrow?"

"Heck yeah."

I break into their conversation and say, "You also said with who your family is. Who is your family?"

"My family is the owners of Moon Inc."

"You can stop with the lies now, you couldn't be their daughter."

"Why don't you believe me, I'll let you meet them tomorrow too."

**Serena's POV**

_I can't believe they still don't believe me. I guess tomorrow when they meet the guys and my parents, they'll believe me then. _Just as I think this I get a text from Seiya texts me.

Hey, what are you doing?

I'm at a party, why?

I need someone to talk to.

Okay, I be right over.

You don't have to do that.

Do what?

Leave the party.

Don't worry about that, but you will meet my other friends.

Okay, see you soon.

"Hey guys, we need to leave."

"Why?"

"Just come one, I'll tell you later."

_Something's wrong with Seiya, I wonder what it is. I hope it's not about one of the other guys._ Suddenly I hear Darien say, "Are you even listening to me?"

"No. Sorry, what was you saying?"

"Where are we even going?"

"We are going to meet a very good friend of mine. So hang on and shut up."

"There's no need to be angry about it."

"Sorry Darien, there's just a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned about."

"That really tells me a lot."

**Darien's POV**

_I wonder what's on her mind that she won't tell me, she tells me everything. _I feel my phone vibrating and it's Drew. Do you know what's going on with her?

No, she won't tell me.

Doesn't she tell you everything?

Apparently not and that's a good sign for our bet, if she doesn't trust you then she might need someone else to trust.

She doesn't need anyone else to trust except me.

You sound jealous.

I am not jealous.

Seriously, then why are you mad?

I AM NOT MAD!

Not helping your case, dude.

Whatever.

I send the last text before we pull up to an apartment building.

* * *

Thanks for continuing reading and I hope you still like it. Please review so I know what I can do to make it better. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Rockstar

Chapter 9

Thoughts are _italicized_

Texts are underlined.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Serena's POV**

_I really hope Seyia is okay, and I hope he is up to meeting Darien and the guys. He knows how much I like Darien, and I also know that he likes me but I only see him as a brother._ I pull out my phone and text Seyia.

Hey, we're here.

Okay.

See you soon.

"Come on guys."

We all get out of the car and go up to Seyia's apartment. When we get there, the whole place is trashed.

"SEYIA!"

I hear a groan and run into his room.

"What happened in there?"

"Me and Kakyuu got into a fight, I got drunk like usual and trashed the place."

"And you needed me, why?"

"Because, you'll find out why she was so mad at me in the first place."

"I know why she was mad at you."

"Then tell me!"

"She thought you were cheating on her. With who? I don't know."

"Can you text her and tell her that I wasn't."

"Yeah, but in the meantime clean up your place."

"Fine."

I pull out my phone and text Kakyuu.

**Darien's POV**

_When we got into the apartment, the place was trashed. Then to see Serena run off to whatshisface, made me really angry. I really want her to care about me like that. What am I saying? This isn't me and I really don't like this feeling._

Serena came out of his room and was looking at her phone. So I said," What's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Are we going to meet this dude or what?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey Seyia, come out here."

He comes out, and he looks at me and says, "Is this the famous Darien, that I've heard so much about?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Nice to meet all you guys, sorry the place is a real mess. I got drunk and I was mad, and that's what happened."

"Why did you refer to me as the "famous" Darien."

"Because, all Serena ever talks about is you guys. Especially when we're on tour. She's always like "I wonder if I should've brought the guys". If you ask me she has a crush on one of you."

"I really don't think so."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, she's dating Sapphire."

"Oh, really?"

**Serena's POV**

_I turn bright red when Seyia says that I have to have a crush on one of the guys. _ He gives me a questioning look and I say, "What?"

"So you're dating Sapphire?"

"Yep."

I look at my phone and text him

I'll tell you about it later. It's a really long story.

Okay.

_I know he will be very curious to why I'm doing this, but he'll understand, hopefully. _Just as am thinking about how to explain this to Seyia, Sapphire texts me:

So since we're "dating" am I supposed to call you babe now?

If you want too, it would make everything a little bit easier and all. Do I need to change my status if social media?

If you really want people to believe it, then yes, you have to change your status, and I'll change mine.

Then I get a text from Darien:

Why are you staring at your phone like you planning to take over the world?

Because I am! Haha.

Can I join? We can reign together. ;)

I just want to melt when he texts me that, but I can't fall for it because he made a stupid bet. I look at him and he's staring at me expectantly, so I text him back:

I'll think about it. ;P

I just had a thought.

And that would be?

We could make really cute kids!

Haha, not very funny!

I'm being totally serious, if we had a daughter, she would have your personality, and our son would have my charm.

You have really thought this out haven't you?

Yeah, you know, I always thought that we'd be no up together, now you're with someone else. :(

So you would lose your whole playboy rep for me? Haha, I know you would never give that up!:)

I totally would! I'd give anything up to be with you!

**Darien POV**

_I know I'm just supposed to be doing this for a bet, but now that I'm thinking about it, I would give up everything to be with her. She knows and cares about me… I really sound whipped don't I._

But that's the thing Darien, you really wouldn't give up your rep for me or anyone. I'm one of your best friend, I know you too well. Next time use a better line.

Serena, it's not just some line, I really do like you. I know I've never said it before but maybe we could be each other's soulmates.

That's the thing, you said soulmates don't exist, so I know that this is just a way to be a real jerk. You probably don't really care about how I feel, do you?

_I guess she's right but that doesn't mean that I wont change my mind about the whole soulmate thing. What do I know? But how do I make her believe me? That's the million dollar question._

Listen Serena, you may think that I'm really that big of a jerk, but I'm not. I do care about you, and I'll do anything to prove that.

Okay then, why did you make a bet with Drew?

How do you know about that?

Sapphire told me. I guess he's more of a friend than you and Drew ever were.

_I really hope that I haven't lost my chance with her. _

I look over at her and she looks very mad.

**Serena POV**

_I can't believe that he would think that I would believe him. Does he think I'm stupid or something?_

Darien, do you really think that I'm gonna fall for that? You pull that same routine with all the other girls. Why are you doing this now and not while I was single, of what you're saying is true and this isn't about the bet?

Sere, please listen to me, I really do care about you. I was stupid to think that you wouldn't find out about the bet, and I'm so sorry. I wish you would believe me.

**Darien POV**

I send a text to Serena and then I send a quick one to Drew:

Hey, I think we better call of he bet.

Why?

She knows about it, and I don't really think it's right anymore.

Okay, then. So what are you gonna do now?

I'm trying to make her forgive me, and then I might see if she feels the same and then try to take it to the next level.

You know what that means right? Serena's not just some hussy that you're use to, she'll want commitment not just a fun time.

I know she's not, that why I like her. For me, when I'm with her everything just feels right. I think I'll be able to commit to her wholeheartedly.

What do you mean think? A girl like that is a once in a lifetime girl. You can just think, you have to know. So I'll just ask you one question. If something were to happen, could you live without her?

No, I don't think I could live without her. Even now, she knows me better than anyone.

Do you think that you could keep your hands off other women, and just on her?

Yes.

Then, I wish you guys the best of luck.

Thanks.

* * *

I have decided that I'm going to continue writing this story and thanks for the reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter.


End file.
